Impossible Love
by martinaxsasuke
Summary: Sasuke has fallen in love with Itachi.  Knowing that his feelings will never be reciprocated, he ignores them-until one day his brother pushes him between the sword and the wall and Sasuke finally gives in. A quarrel, needy touches, and brotherly love. AU


**Impossible Love**

by- theonedeidara**  
><strong>

**Summary:** Sasuke has fallen in love with Itachi. Knowing that his feelings will never be reciprocated, he ignores them-until one day his brother pushes him between the sword and the wall and Sasuke finally gives in. A quarrel, needy touches, and brotherly love. One Shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of the Naruto series or any of its characters. If I did, my ideas would not become sole fan fiction.

**Warnings: **Sex, masochism, and a convoluted brotherly relationship.

**A/N:** The title is _Impossible Love_ for one major reason. The ending might be a little unexpected, but then again, an enigmatic individual authored this piece. Expect similar occurrences –smirks-

**Dedications:** For –the Saya to my Hagi- and _yaoilove90_, she who stole my innocence away five years ago with my very first yaoi fanfiction.

_.~.~.~._

Had he known _love_ would be such a simple word of four letters entailing a convoluted world, he wouldn't have let it knock on the door of his heart.

But he didn't know so.

Cold breezes of air mercilessly attacked his perfect skin, making him shudder to the feeling of the sudden temperature change. There were soft sunlight gleams descending upon the whole room, directly trespassing through Itachi's bedroom window. Why was there was so much brightness and cold interrupting his sleep-the occupant of the room didn't know. It was becoming cold because someone had left the window open despite the burning sun against his skin. The blinds were always closed, as far as he remembered.

But today that was not the case. It was certainly not the owner of the room that rested upon the bed cursing the stubborn environment; but rather, his brother.

With his eyelids still closed, he quickly turned around-with much effort- to give his back to the sunlight molesting him, when he felt the sharp pain on his butt. But his irritation was dismissed completely by the thought of his older brother-his beloved _aniki._

The thought alone caused his heart to compress.

Sasuke caught Itachi's fragrance on the pillow he had his head resting upon and sniffed it a couple of times before smiling. He made an almost idiotic expression as he did so, an expression reminiscent of a person fondly in love. This action brought the memories of what exactly had happened the previous night. _That_ night. The best occurrence in his entire life. It had been a _dream_ that had come true for Sasuke; an unbelievable miracle that was almost too impossible to ever be attainable, and even more since the youngest Uchiha didn't accept as true the ideals entailed with the phenomenon.

But this time, just this time, Sasuke ever came to believe in miracles.

It had been Uchiha Itachi that made love to him. The thought alone was too overwhelming for Sasuke, whose mind flooded with the vivid images of last night's event-

_Cold lips ghosting over his ear, murmuring things that no one had ever said to him. Things that caused him to blush like mad and sheepishly look away. Goosebumps all over his body caused by a foreign touch under his shirt. A sweet fragrance that clung to his nostrils…and then...and then that painful sensation that he couldn't identify, down below, in between his thighs._

And then Sasuke snapped out of it. It maddened him, how the simplicity of a thought made him feel like this. In such a deep need of something so-algedonic- that he was barely getting accustomed to. It was weakness. He hated it.

The coal-eyed opened his eyes and looked up the ceiling. He pondered why everything was so quiet and then it hit him: he had awakened by himself. For some reason or another, Sasuke tended to be mentally sluggish when his mind was preoccupied on the subject of sex, primal cause to his prolonged realizations. And then he found himself wondering where his beloved was.

In pursuit of his aniki, the youngest Uchiha frantically grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around himself as he tried to sit up. Perhaps he was out in the kitchen making breakfast or out in the city taking care of a business of his. Sasuke wanted to prevent himself from thinking the worst.

He flinched at the sharp pain he felt on his butt when he stood-it hurt more now that when he had turned on his bed.

'_Great'_ Sasuke thought. _'Now I will have to put up with this pain in my ass…'_

He managed to sit up at last, still feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked over to the floor beneath him to find his clothes messily scattered on the floor.

Sasuke couldn't help to blush, remembering who had been the one to remove each piece of clothing…

A moment later, a smile slowly spread across Sasuke's tender lips, recalling.

.~.~.~.

Itachi was dangerously nearing him, possessively grabbing Sasuke by the arm and pulling him closer, with a smirk on his lips that only aggravated the circumstance.

And worse, the sole presence of Itachi burned Sasuke's soul, for whenever they were near each other it was so painful for Sasuke who had to hold himself back from expressing the growing love meant for his older brother. And he had never managed to say a word to him about it because Sasuke knew it wasn't right to desire siblings on the way he yearned for Itachi; it was not the love one has for a family member. Sasuke always tried to remember it was wrong. Never would his feelings be accepted in the village, not Konoha, at least. Incest was prohibited for obvious reasons. And now his family was now dead because Itachi had killed them. So what stopped Sasuke? The oddity of the circumstance. He just couldn't stop thinking what he truly wanted was a taboo out of the reach of his hands. And so this is how Sasuke always drowned himself within the secret love for his older brother.

But that particular night, Itachi seemed to have figured it all out and Sasuke feared he would be rejected; and worse, be left alone forever because Itachi would think Sasuke had totally lost it. Sasuke was too young to be in love, was what everyone would say. After all, Itachi was five years Sasuke's senior. It was a big difference…

But Sasuke didn't care.

The siblings had been caught in a fight that night, when Itachi seemed to confront Sasuke. They both ended up Itachi's room, although the whole fiasco had begun outside the house when Itachi arrived at an ungodly hour from a party. Sasuke had been so furious to see him come home accompanied by a blonde girl, and somehow they both ended up yelling at each other when said girl left. Afterwards, Itachi and Sasuke rapidly headed indoors so they wouldn't be heard by the neighbors.

To be more exact, inside Itachi's room.

When they were both in, Itachi was sitting on his bed and Sasuke standing near the door, stroking his hair, and expressing his frustration, while Itachi suddenly rose and neared the youngest Uchiha in a peculiar manner.

"I know what you have been up to these days, Sasuke, and now you don't have to pretend anymore. The truth is that you love me, and you always have, but you were too afraid that our parents or even I would disapprove of your feelings…" Itachi said in a whisper.

Sasuke wanted to die.

Die, die, die, and be _gone_ forever.

"That's why you were so upset when I brought Deidara over. You really can't stand seeing me with others, can you?"

It was rather surprising to find out the girl was really a guy. Was there the smallest possibility that Itachi liked guys then? Sasuke always thought Itachi was only into girls, but maybe he had been wrong the whole time…

However, it was impossible for Sasuke to deny anything that Itachi was saying. The way Itachi approached him and touched his shoulder to get him closer shut Sasuke's brain off completely. No logical thoughts could he elaborate at this point, and nevertheless, he tried a futile attempt to utter a lie and deny everything. Yes; Sasuke wanted his relationship to change, but was he being this way just to find out if his guess was correct and then laugh at him and leave? What the hell was Itachi thinking? Why-

"I'm right, am I not?"

It was his godamn voice. It broke the silence like glass.

"That's not true….I….I was worried you came home so late…" Sasuke lied, suddenly becoming extremely nervous because the love of his life had his eyes carefully set on him like a predator. Was he only seeing things?

"But these eyes..." Itachi said slowly, as he lifted his hand and softy caressed his cheek and Sasuke, with his palms sweating and heartbeat beating so loud, closed his eyes in an attempt to block Itachi out of his mind.

"These eyes always told me everything. Ever since you were little. Always seeking me, my presence, my acceptance. You would never take your eyes off of me. It seems like you get lost in my eyes, Sasuke. That is probably why you have them closed at this moment…" Itachi was most likely inches way from Sasuke's face because he could clearly feel Itachi's breath on his skin.

"Open them and look at me."

Sasuke sheepishly opened his eyelids, afraid that Itachi would somehow read his thoughts. He could easily leave and end things…

But no! Who the hell was he kidding?

Sasuke wanted Itachi so bad.

"You were always so interested in everything related with me. If I didn't know you, I would think you were obsessed with me. Always so obvious with your feelings….and you are still. You haven't changed the least bit. So submissive around me, doing what I tell you to do. I've always liked good boys, did you know?" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm to pull him closer before licking and nibbling Sasuke's earlobe gently.

"But I have to admit that body of yours...had certainly changed quite a lot.'' Itachi whispered against Sasuke's ear with a wicked smirk adorning his pale face.

And then it happened-

Sasuke's pulse became erratic. The world spun around him. His reality tarnished.

It hit Sasuke like he'd been run over by a car at high speed-

_Itachi was seducing him._

It only took a moment of realization for all of his emotions to be resumed in just three words.

Three words that he had wanted to confess for the past 14 years.

Three words that would change the meaning of their relationship; for the better or for the worse.

Three words-

"I love y-" The younger Uchiha's words had been roughly cut off by his brother's soft lips pressing against his own. Sasuke could feel himself succumbing to the lust. Instantly, he slid his arms around Itachi's neck. It felt so right, as if he had done this forever. He felt his bottom lip being bitten by Itachi, asking for entrance. Sasuke immediately parted his lips apart as he felt Itachi's tongues entwine with his own, tasting him.

Thin strands of saliva leaked from their mouths as they deeply kissed. Sasuke, who was an amateur at kissing, was very ashamed to have little knowledge on the subject. But he tried, and as his love was reciprocated by his older brother he was giving his all in just that kiss. Sasuke expressed his most inner frustrations, his desire for the physical interaction, his being, and most profoundly; his _love_ just in that kiss.

Sasuke felt himself being pushed against the wall as Itachi bit on his lower lip again, this time a little more roughly. Sasuke let out a low moan at the action, and Itachi smirked at this. He broke the contact to trail his mouth down Sasuke's neck, licking and nibbling on a sensitive spot.

"I-Itachi...ahhhh-" Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He had never thought Itachi's mouth could feel so good on him. He never had a girlfriend, much less a boyfriend. Itachi's touch on him awoke millions of nerve endings, provoking extraordinary sensations on his whole body.

Feelings that had been unknown to him until that very moment.

Sasuke realized he was making weird noises, and that made him feel ashamed. He shut his lips tightly in an attempt to muffle the next moan when Itachi slid his hand under Sasuke's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. When Itachi saw what Sasuke had done, he placed a finger on his brother's lips.

"You're not allowed to do that."

Sasuke did as told.

Itachi went back to kissing Sasuke's neck and marking him, leaving him ruined for anybody that wanted to have him like Itachi did. He ran his tongue on a spot and bit him.

Sasuke moaned loudly in ecstasy, and blushed helplessly. It was so embarrassing to have Itachi see him like this. With his hair all messed up, pointing at millions of directions. With his cherry- looking lips bruised. With his neck covered with numerous red markings. With his mouth producing those moaning sounds that annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

He didn't want to make them-but Itachi had told him to not close his mouth. When Itachi gave a command, Sasuke couldn't help to be hypnotized and just do as told. It was instinctual.

And on the other hand, those very same sounds Sasuke was making were driving Itachi mad. It was too much to take. Not able to hold himself much longer, he rubbed himself against Sasuke roughly. The latter moaned loudly in return, feeling somewhat dissatisfied with himself for having little-or a complete lack of- control over his own body.

In a possessive manner, Itachi cupped Sasuke's ass tightly and slowly turning him away from the wall, drove him towards the awaiting bed. Sasuke allowed him.

Itachi was slowly pushing him against the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Sasuke was unexpectedly pushed away.

Sasuke landed on the bed with a startled look, seeing Itachi acting this way. Sasuke almost felt scared about his brother. Sometimes he tended to be a little violent. Sasuke observed Itachi spreading his legs and positioning himself in between them, grabbing Sasuke by his thighs and pulling him closer. Sasuke looked at his eyes, with uncertainty.

''I know you want this. Now let me grant your wish.'' Itachi said. Sasuke didn't know what that meant; what Itachi was about to do. But Sasuke truly loved him and would do whatever Itachi was planning to.

Itachi's hand went from his thigh up Sasuke's groin. The older Uchiha smiled when his eyes landed on Sasuke's erected cock. Sasuke blushed; realizing that he had noticed. The elder ran his hand on his crotch and stroked him gently, earning a soft moan from his little brother. Sasuke placed his own hand on top of Itachi's, with the intention of pushing it away.

"I-Itachi…wha-what are you doing..." Blushing, Sasuke witnessed how Itachi smirked as a response and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his knees. As soon as the clothing was out of the way, Sasuke's dick rose up as he lay with his legs spread open and with Itachi in between.

Sasuke felt so exposed, so embarrassed. The things Itachi was making him do had never made him feel so nervous. First off, Sasuke had never been seen naked by anyone. It was eerie being seen this way by the person he loved the most.

Itachi bent to his knees and softly planted a kiss on one of Sasuke's thighs. A pair of eyes looked up.

Sasuke's and Itachi's gazes met.

While Itachi's revealed a desperate lust, Sasuke's displayed naiveté.

Itachi suddenly grabbed Sasuke's cock and licked the tip of his member before taking him whole down his throat.

Sasuke immediately jerked his head backwards, shutting his eyes tightly and without realizing, moaning loudly.

"Hnnn!"Sasuke squirmed to the feeling of Itachi's tongue against his length. It was an incredible sensation: So placid and yet so unbearable.

Not realizing this, Sasuke found himself thrusting his hips inward. His hands reached for Itachi's hair desperately, tugging at it.

When Sasuke had the courage to open his eyes, he found his dear brother looking up to him.

He had been observing all of his expressions of ecstasy, and Itachi had found them all appealing. Itachi would do anything to have Sasuke moan like that. If he had only known at an earlier point in time.

Itachi sucked on Sasuke's member hard as he tasted the discharged precum. Sasuke kept moaning the whole time and uttering things that didn't make sense. Sasuke could not think now; with Itachi sucking on him like this. He had an expression of pleasure on his face with extremely flushed cheeks.

Itachi's head bobbed up and down. Sasuke felt the pressure build on his groin, but he was unable to tell Itachi he was about to come, for he couldn't speak coherently.

Itachi went faster and faster, sucking hard at Sasuke's hardened member.

"I-I'm-…."Nothing Sasuke said made sense at this point. His sounds were fuel for Itachi, who seeing the rewards of his actions continued sucking hard on Sasuke's hard cock.

Gripping hard at the sheets and closing his eyes to muffle the noises escaping his lips, the youngest boy curled his fingers almost too tightly in those dark, glossy long locks.

And then he came on his sibling's mouth. Sasuke moaned, feeling relieved, for the first time ever experiencing something so mesmerizing, something caused by the person whom he loved the most. Itachi drinked his cum, some of it dripping from the sides of his mouth. At this Sasuke blushed uncontrollably.

"You taste good, Sasuke." It were those very same words that sent goosebumps to Sasuke's spine. Itachi saying those nasty words. They were never uttered by him until that night.

"D-don't say those things, aniki…It's shameful.."

But even so, it took only once glance at the mischievous stare of the eldest Uchiha to comprehend that had not been the end to it.

Itachi grabbed his head down and tugged him for deep wet kiss before pulling off his shirt completely.

When Sasuke realized how odd it felt to be the only one completely naked, he neared Itachi and, hesitantly, unbuttoned his shirt. Hands trembled. Blood pumped. Thoughts cleared. His heart-Sasuke was sure Itachi had heard it. It was beating so loud on his chest, threatening to blow up and come to an abrupt end. Sasuke finished unbuttoning and the shirt was allowed to fall down to the floor by the oldest male.

And then Itachi stood up. Sasuke had the unreasonable urge to yank away his pants, but his wish was granted by his sibling when he slipped out of them along with his boxers.

When Sasuke saw how big his brother was, he felt more ashamed. He could never compare to him. At this, Sasuke looked away ashamed.

"Otouto, what's the matter?" Itachi leaned over and licked his ear. Sasuke remained silent and pulled him closer.

"Lean over completely over the bed." The eldest sibling commanded.

Sasuke, who did as told, gulped down saliva and waited. Itachi had positioned himself in between his legs now, his erection rubbing against Sasuke's crotch. Itachi then traced his index and middle finger on Sasuke's lips.

"Suck."

Sasuke, whom was completely taken off guard, did as he was instructed to do, with a bit of hesitation. But then there was the burning curiosity dwelling within his mind. He slowly parted his lips and traced the fingers in his mouth with his tongue, coating them completely with sticky saliva. And then Itachi spoke again.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise I'll make you feel good afterwards."

Sasuke had his eyes closed but nodded, fulfilling the wish of his brother when suddenly he felt the three fingers were no longer in his mouth. And then when he less expected it, a digit had already invaded his body.

Flinching to the feeling, the youngest Uchiha furred his eyebrows.

The discomfort was apparent on Sasuke's expression. Itachi softly kissed his brother on the lips, in an attempt to distract him from the pain he was causing.

Itachi inserted a second finger into his entrance then and begun to scissor him.

"Ahh!" Sasuke felt the pain. It hurt. He looked at the wall in an attempt to disregard the pain; to forget it was even there. Sasuke took hold of Itachi's shoulders, tugging.

After a while that he had somewhat managed to adjust, Itachi inserted the third and last finger to make sure Sasuke would be properly prepared for him.

Sasuke felt the tension of his muscles come. It took a while for him to accommodate again.

Letting out a noisy moan, it caused the dominating male to smirk smugly.

At some point the constant movement inside him had turned into pleasure, the molestation slowly fading away and the presence of an invasion disappear along.

"And now, Sasuke, I'm going to make real love to you."

Itachi reached into the near drawer and pulled out what looked like a bottle with a slippery liquid in it. Itachi placed some on his hand and coated his cock with it.

And then Itachi positioned himself in between his thighs closely, before entering him without warning.

Sasuke moaned, arching his back.

Itachi, for whom it was impossible to stop himself from fucking the brains out of his sibling, thrusted elongated and hard into Sasuke.

"ITACHI!" the youngest sibling managed to yell out.

It was very uncomfortable. A tear ran down Sasuke's cheek.

"Itachi, please…" Sasuke managed to whisper.

"Please what?"

Sasuke gulped at the time Itachi pressed into him in an out.

Itachi licked off his tear and kissed him hard, roughly.

Sasuke met his thrusts as he felt all the pain Itachi had been causing mentally and physically. He wanted it. Pain was all he had had all along. Pain. He needed it. This was Itachi's reciprocation. This is what he could have of Itachi. The pain.

And even though insides hurt, he wanted to say the words again.

Itachi thrust against him hard, in a rhythmic manner along with Sasuke, and he felt the words scruple in his throat, suffocating him.

Sasuke moaned Itachi's name.

But what he wanted to say all this time was something else, words wanted, _needed_ to be muttered already by a pair of now bruised lips.

"I love you!"

Sasuke came all over Itachi's firm stomach as he screamed afterwards.

_I love you._

After a few more thrusts Itachi filled his sibling and fell on top of him. On the mind of the youngest brother, his heart shouted three words.

Had Itachi heard him? Sasuke had practically screamed. Had he, Uchiha Itachi, ignored his most intimate confession? He felt his lover pull out of him.

Both were very sweaty when it all ended.

But out of these two persons, only one felt an eerie clench on his heart.

And then Sasuke smiled desolately for the love of his life and fell into slumber, with a stinging sensation. Itachi managed to turned the lights off and position himself to sleep next to his little brother for the night. A cold arm wrapped around a waist tightly.

And on his own way, Sasuke was happy.

_.~.~.~._

_Love is a double-edged sword. It's foolish to believe that it can come alone without the pain. _


End file.
